Celestial Dimension
by Lyoss
Summary: 4 Sahabat yang terjebak dimasa lalu, ternyata mereka adalah reinkarnasi tokoh-tokoh dizaman 3 kerajaan. Tepatnya di kerajaan revolusi "JIN"
1. Chapter 1 : Time Machine?

Celestial Dimension

Ini cerita pertama saya… mohon dimaapkan kalo banyak salah dan cerita yang nggak nyambung.

Cerita ini tentang reinkarnasi. Fokusnya pada karakter baru (JIN Kingdom) XD. Ada 4 tokoh utama Alcest, Neyn, Haro dan Nero.

Alcest disini diibaratkan saya, Neyn itu… (^^), Haro dan Nero teman saya. Kalo Kisah Romantic nya sedikit diambil dari kisah nyata saya lho… XD. Disini pake bahasa sehari-hari, maap kalo bingung yah *Dibazoka*

Silahkan diSimak *Plak*

Semua murid bergegas kesekolah. Lain halnya dengan Alcest, walaupun sudah tau kesiangan, masih saja berjalan santai kesekolah. Parahnya lagi, dia tak merasa bersalah karena nggak jemput pacarnya Neyn.

Saat sudah mendekati gerbang utama sekolah, Alcest melihat dari jauh bahwa gerbang tersebut barusan ditutup. Langsung saja dia memanjat pagar didekat tempat sepi. Saat dia berbalik badan dia melihat siswa yang hendak melaporkan tindakan tersebut keguru. Tetapi…

"Eits… mau kemana loe? Tau sendirikan akibatnya?" Alcest memegang kerah siswa tersebut dari belakang.

"Ah, enggak…hehehe…ntar telat lho!"

"Bener juga…"

Sesampainya dikelas 11-1, Alcest melihat belum ada guru. Langsung saja dia duduk di sebelah pacarnya.

Twink…Alcest teringat sesuatu…

"Woooo…sori lupa ngga jemput…soalnya…"

"Nggak papa…tadi gue diajak bareng sama Nero kok"

"Azzz...mentang-mentang bawa mobil tuh cowo" Alcest bicara pelan

"He…? Ngomong apa?"

"Ah…nggak kok"

Jderrr…

"Selamat page anak-anak, sekarang ulangan fisika!" Perintah guru berambut pirang.

"Swt nih guru, kalo bukan om yayank gue dah gue tujep tuh org."

Setelah selesai ulangan Alcest dan Neyn Keluar kelas dan….

"Eaaaa, bis ulangan ye?" kata Haro sambil menepuk kedua bahu Alcest dari belakang.

"YOIIII…eh elo, ngagetin gue aje."

"Eh, Neyn temenin gue kekantin yuk!" ucap Haro sambul menarik lengan Neyn.

"Eh…? Tapi Alcest?"

"Udah…ntar dia nyusul…"

Bruak, Haro tertabrak seorang murid kelas 12-1 sampe keduanya terjatuh duduk (alah XD)

"ARGHHH! Bego lo Har!" Nero sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Lo lebih Bego Ner, bediri kek tiang bendera di tengah koridor." Balas Haro

"Grr…"

"Duh… gue ke WC dulu…" Kata Alcest sambil lari menuju WC.

"Ntar nyusul kita ya?" Teriak Neyn

"Ah, kita berduaan aja." Goda Haro sambil menuju ke kantin.

"Nero, kau ikut?" Neyn

"Nggak, gue lagi pengen ke taman belakang."

Alcest di WC (wth) Nero di taman belakang, sedangkan Haro dan Neyn masih di Koridor. Suasana di tempat mereka tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. Tak ada orang ataupun suara lain kecuali handphone mereka yang berbunyi bersamaan.

Tlililililit…

"Hmmm…apaan neh?" pikir mereka berempat sambil melihat tulisan…

"You will be transported in 3 second?" Alcest memasang wajah bingung

3…2…1

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" teriak mereka berempat

Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka serasa disamber petir dan hilang dari tempat masing-masing.

**Bersambung -**

Wah sori banget ya kalo ceritanya ancur + Terlalu pendek… XP

Itu pindah dimensi kyk efeknya film (The One) *ditendang Jet Li*

Chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang 2xlipat lho! :D

Maaf kalo di chapter 1 belum terlihat tokoh DW nya, saya tampilkan diChapter 2

Buat kemajuanya, RnR ok?


	2. Chapter 2 : Beginning

**Inilah Chapter 2 XD**

"Oh…Tuan sudah bangun" ucap seorang tabib tua

"Ugh…Kepalaku sakit…err…siapa kamu?" Tanya Haro

"Lho, ini saya Guo Hai, anda lupa tuan Sima Zhao? Mungkin anda harus lebih banyak istirahat," ucap tabib itu sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar tuanya.

"_Hah? Sima Zhao?_...Ngomong-ngomong dimana ini?"

"Tentu saja dikamar tuan. Anda sudah 2 hari pingsan bersama tuan putri semenjak masuk kejurang, sebentar lagi ada rapat tuan dan putri diharapkan datang," ucap Guo Hai sampai benar-benar hilang dari tatapan Haro

"Nyonya Siapa?" Sambil menoleh kesebelahnya

"Mungkin yang dimaksud aku" Jawab Neyn

"UWAAAAAA! Eh kamu toh," Haro kaget sambil loncat dari kasur

"Sepertinya kita pindah kejaman dahulu deh gara-gara kesamber petir, loe inget kan?" Tanya Neyn sambil masang ekspresi serius

"I…ie… eh, berarti kita habis tidur ba…" belum selesai dia berbicara dengan masang wajah mesum… Satu pukulan keras datang di pipi kirinya. BUGGG!

"Uwaaa…sakit tau" Haro mengelus pipinya.

Plak! Satu tamparan keras di pipi kananya

"Ditampar lagi?" Kini Haro mengelus kedua pipinya.

"Yang pertama biar loe nggak ngomong macem-macem, yang kedua buat mastiin kalo ini nyata," Jawab Neyn dengan masang wajah jutek.

"Ah…terserah deh…tapi ini bener-bener nyata, tadi aku dipanggil ma tabib tua itu Sima Zhao, lalu nama mu di sini jadi apa ya?"

"Kita keluar dari sini, kita cari tau semuanya…"

Sementara itu di kebun bunga Istana…

"Aduh…pusing sekali…" Nero mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dalam keadaan duduk.

"Wah, itu pangeran Sima Shi" Seru gerombolan prajurit berpakaian armor biru muda.

"_Hmm? Sima Shi?"_kata Nero dalam hati.

"Anda tidak apa-apa pangeran Sima Shi?" Tanya seorang jenderal yang membawa Drill Spear.

"Aku Nero, bukan Sima Shi!"

"Huh? Pangeran jangan bercanda, kita sudah di tunggu oleh ayah pangeran. Prajurit! Kawal pangeran keruang rapat!" perintah Jenderal tersebut kepada pasukanya.

Setelah prajurit dan Nero pergi dari hadapan jenderal terebut… tiba-tiba muncul Guo Hai dari belakang jenderal tsbt.

"Deng Ai, sepertinya Pangeran Shi Tidak ingat apapun…"

"Mungkin, dia mengaku namanya Nero"

"Sama Halnya dengan Tuan Zhao."

Sementara itu di kamar mandi seorang jenderal…

"Woi…Zhong Hui, jangan lama-lama kalo mandi."

"Ugh… sapa seh?" Alcest membuka pintu kamar mandi

"Dih…lama banget…"

"Loe sapa?" Tanya Alcest setengah bingung melihat seorang anak muda mengenakan armor lengkap tanpa helm.

"Pria paling imoetzzz Xiahou…hah? Kok Tanya gitu sih loe?"

"Xiahou sapa?"

"…Ba…"

"Wah…sori nggak kenal…"

"Loe beneran nggak inget gue?" Tanya Xiahou Ba sambil mengerutkan dahi

"_Errr…ini aneh, pasti gue pindah kedimensi laen gara-gara kesamber petir…_Inget kok, barusan gue kepleset makanya pusing nih pala…ahahahah," Alcest tertawa kecil hingga menggarinkan suasana.

"… ya udah ayo keruangan rapat, dah di tunggu raja." Ajak Xiahou Ba

"Rapat apaan?"

"Udah ayo CEPET!" Perintah Xiahou Ba

Saat itu Haro dan Neyn sampai di ruangan tengah istana. Begitu pula dengan Nero.

"Ah, Haro! Neyn!" teriak Nero

"Nero! Sepertinya kita terjebak di…" belum selesai Haro menjawab

"Ia aku tau…" Sela Nero sambil membuang membuang muka

"Err...nyebelin banget nih orang, oh ya…mereka manggil gue Sima Zhao lho."

"Hmm? Masa?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang dilantai 2, orang itu memegang kipas dan berwajah setengah eropa.

"Hei kalian berdua, cepat keruangan rapat. Sudah ditunggu yang mulia." Ucap Pria itu sambil menunjuk Haro dan Nero

"Siapa…" Belum selesai Haro bicara

"Sssttt…saat ini kita harus bersandiwara agar mengetahui tentang dunia ini," Sela Neyn sambil menutup mulut Haro.

"Ayo…! Kau juga ikut Putri Wang Yuanji." Perintah pria tersebut.

"Oh… Neyn, jadi nama mu Wang Yuanji yah? Bagus juga," goda Haro sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Tapi sayangnya dicuekin banget sama Neyn (Nah loh, Sima Zhao di tolak ^^) *diinjek Sima Zhao buat Surfboarding*

Setelah mereka tiba di ruang rapat (anggap kek ruang siding DPR) mereka bertemu dengan Alcest.

"Ah, kalian! Duduk sebelahku sini!" perintah Alcest.

"Maaf Zhong Hui, mereka bertiga atasan kita. Sudah seharusnya duduk ditempat yang pantas, apakah kau lupa?" Jelas pria setengah bule tersebut sambil mengedipkan mata. (bukan Maho loh) *dipetir Pria Setengah bule*

"Ahahah…nggak kok, Cuma lagi pengen aja," Jelas Alcest sambil tertawa dengan wajah innocent.

"Huh…"

Tiba-tiba(lagi?) muncul seseorang dari kegelapan stage yang lagi duduk disingasana.

"Sepertinya kalian semua sudah berkumpul," ucap raja tersebut.

Semua orang yang ada disitu member hormat, kecuali Haro yang memang paling bodoh diantara Alcest,Neyn dan Nero (bisa dibilang Telmi).

"Langsung saja, besok kita akan melangsungkan serangan ke pemberontak dari Wei dan Wu. Perang besok akan di pimpin oleh kau Sima Shi. Xiahou Ba dan Zhong Hui di garis depan. Guo Hai jaga perbekalan. Deng Ai bagian Ambush."

"_Jadi Nero namanya Sima Shi ya…eh tunggu…_" ucap Haro dalam hati

"Kau harus memenangkan perang ini demi Jin dan juga Adikmu Zhao!" perintah Raja tersebut.

"_What…the… jadi bener kalo gue adiknya Nero,"_Haro shock ringan sambil menoleh ke Nero dan merasa tidak menerima kenyataan. Beda dengan Nero, dia seperti orang yang lagi berfikir keras untuk mengetahui keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"_Jiah…padahal beda jauh banget sikap mereka bedua,"_ucap Alcest dalem hati sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Setelah kita memenangkan perang besok, adikmu akan melangsungkan pernikahanya dengan Yuanji," Ucap Raja Jin tersebut sambil menoleh ke Neyn.

Bruakkkkkk! Terdengan suara meja di gebrak (alah)

"APA!" Teriak Alcest

"Ada masalah…Zhong Hui?" Tanya raja Jin

"Ti…ti…tidak ada…" ucap Alcest ragu-ragu+malu sambil buang muka XP

Raja Jin pun meninggalkan ruangan. Dan Pria setengah bule itu pun selaku Prime Minister di Kerajaan Jin melanjutkan sendiri pembahasan untuk perang esok.

"Besok kita harus berhati-hati, mereka dipimpin langsung oleh Cao Pi dan Lu Xun (Sori bwt penggemar CP n LX) *dinuklir*

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Apakah kau hanya akan bersantai di istana saja…Zhuge Dan?" Tanya Guo Hai

"Aku sibuk dengan urusan rakyat. Sima Shi, Sima Zhao! Kalian tidak boleh mengecewakan Raja Sima Yi, ayah kalian sendiri." Ucap Zhuge Dan sambil meninggalkan tempat.

"Oh…jadi raja tadi itu ayah gue sama Nero yah?" bisik Haro ke Neyn

"Ah…**Telmi** loe," ucap Neyn Sambil meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Deng Ai yang dari tadi kesal akhirnya dia menggebrak meja juga, bukan karena keputusan raja Sima Yi, melainkan…

"Cih…enak saja Zhuge Dan…memanggil Pangeran Shi dan Tuan Zhao dengan seenaknya."

"Tenangkan Dirimu Deng Ai," Hibur Guo Hai

* * *

**Bersambung-**

**Yak, kelihatan Char DW nya kan ? *plak***

**Alcest - ****Zhong Hui**

**Neyn - ****Wang Yuanji**

**Haro - ****Sima Zhao**

**Nero - ****Sima Shi**

**Secara gw merasa mirip banget sama Zhong Hui XD *dimusou Zhong Hui***

**AN : Telmi : telat mikir**


	3. Chapter 3 : Friend or Enemy

**Awtz: Ah gg seru ceritanya gag ada gue**

**Wkwkwk… sabar yah Awtz…ntar bakalan muncul kok *plak***

**Mulai chapter ini karakter seperti Alcest langsung saya tulis Zhong Hui yah, biar gag rada bingung. Sama Halnya dengan Neyn,Haro sama Nero. Bahasanya juga udah nggak gaol lagi yah *plak*. Udah agak Formal disini .**

**Sori yak yang makin bingung… Berikut Chapter 3! \\(^0^)/**

**

* * *

**

Setelah rapat selesai Zhong Hui dan kawan-kawan berkumpul di perpustakaan istana.

"Sima Shi… Sebenernya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Zhong Hui

"Sepertinya kita terjebak disini…untuk selama…"

"TIDAK! PASTI ADA JALAN KELUAR!" Bentak Zhong Hui seolah tidak terima

"Sima Shi benar, kalau ini yang terjadi ya kita harus hadapi," perjelas Sima Zhao

"Apa Maksudmu?" Ucap Zhong Hui dengan tatapan Membunuh…

Sima Zhao memasang wajah Kaget setengah takut melihat kawanya bersikap seperti itu, tiba-tiba suasanapun menjadi hening.

"Kalian jangan diam saja…" Ucap Yuanji sambil memecahkan keheningan.

"Hmm…? Sedang apa yank?" Tanya Zhong Hui yang tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih senyum. Sambil menghampiri ceweknya.

"Mencari buku atau lembaran… mungkin ada petunjuk tentang dunia ini…"

Sementara itu Sima Zhao mengacak-ngacak rak dan ia menemukan sebuah lembaran kertas besar.

"Hmm…Kertas apa ini? Sima Shi, bantu aku membukanya…" Perintah Sima Zhao.

"Sini biar kubantu…"

"Lukisan apa itu?" Tanya Yuanji sambil berjalan mendekati Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao

Tiba-tiba Sima Shi,Sima Zhao dan Wang Yuanji kaget setengah malu(?) melihat lukisan itu.

"Eh kok ada lukisan ku lagi nggendong Yuanji sih?" Tanya Sima Zhao sambil pasang wajah mesum.

"Zhong Hui!" Seru Yuanji sambil menoleh kebelakang mencari pacarnya. *plak*

Ternyata Zhong Hui sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan istana (wee ngambekan) *dimusou lagi*. Dan ketika Yuanji ingin berlari menyusul Zhong Hui…

"Eh…?"

"Tidak usah…" Ucap Sima Shi sambil menepuk salah satu bahu Yuanji.

"Tapi…aku ingin men…"

"Dia harus mengerti sendiri" Hibur Sima Shi.

Kini Yuanji bingung, dia merasa diposisi yang serba salah, lalu dia berlari menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu, Zhong Hui yang sudah ada dikamarnya ngamuk-ngamuk kayak orang stress berat.

"KENAPA SEMUA INI HARUS TERJADI!" Teriak Zhong Hui sambil membanting kursi.

"_Kenapa?" _Tiba-tiba ada suara misterius yang membisiki Zhong Hui

"Siapa? Dimana Kau?"

"_Aku ada didalam jiwamu,namaku Shiji alias Zhong Hui"_ Perjelas Suara itu

_ "_Jadi kau pemilik tubuh asli ini?"

"_Benar sekali…Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"Apanya?"

"_Teman-temanmu, kau sangat membenci mereka kan?"_

" Bagaimanapun mereka teman-temanku."

"_Hmph…mulai sekarang kupinjamkan kekuatanku padamu."_

"Apa sebenernya tujuanmu?"

"_Kau akan mengetahuinya kelak."_

Tiba-tiba suara itu hilang tak terdengar lagi, lalu pandangan Zhong Hui tertuju pada tiga pedang yang berda dimeja kamarnya. Ia mencoba untuk memegang pedang-pedang tersebut. Tetapi secara tidak sengaja sebelum ia meraih, pedang tersebut tiba-tiba melayang sendiri. Seperti tunduk kepada pemiliknya. Saat Zhong Hui mencoba kekuatan barunya terebut, dia menunjuk salah satu guci, alhasil tiga buah pedang tersbut langsung menusuk guci tersebut hingga pecah.

"_Jadi ini kekuatanku…"_

Sementara Itu diPerpustakaan terdengar suara aneh juga yang didengar oleh Sima Shi…

"Hmm?" Sima Shi kaget sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sima Zhao

"Diamlah…"Jawab Sima Shi sambil berjalan menjauhi Sima Zhao.

"Azzz….."

Ketika Sima Shi sampai ditempat Sepi…

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami?"

"_Maaf sekali, sebenarnya aku hanya memanggilmu. Perkenalkan namaku Ziyuan alias Sima Shi," Jelas suara itu._

"Apakah aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

"_Kau harus temukan jawabanya sendiri…dengan kekuatanku ini,"_

Suara itu hilang seperti halnya Shiji. Lalu Sima Zhao datang dengan wajah habis dikejar setan.

"Sima Shi…Sima Shi…! Apakah kau…"

"Ya…sama denganmu…"

"**Zishang** bilang dia akan memberikanku petunjuk suatu saat" Ucap Sima Zhao tanpa titik ataupun koma karena sudah muak ucapanya selalu disela teman-temanya.

Sementara itu Yuanji yang sudah menangis kecil tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara misterius juga.

"_Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus…"_

"Hiks…hiks…(alah lebay XD)… siapa…?" Tanya Yuanji

"_Namaku Shin alias Wang Yuanji, mulai sekarang kau harus terus bersama Sima Zhao. Zhong Hui adalah orang yang berbahaya." _Jelas Suara itu

* * *

**Bersambung**

**AN: Zishang **** Spiritnya Sima Zhao**

**Oh ia… kalau dipikir" dialognya banyak banget yah *plak***

**Ini keburu-buru banget bikinya, paksaan dari om Awtz :p**

**Muncul semua spirit" nya dengan Style Name masing-masing kecuali Yuanji (gag tw style namenya saya) *dilempar piso***


	4. Chapter 4 : Traitors

**Di chapter 4 ini sudah saya seimbangkan semaksimal mungkin atara prolog dan dialog *plak***

**MENURUT SAYA INI ADA ADEGAN YANG MEMANG MENURUT SAYA HARUS DIRATED "M". JADI YG MERASA BELUM PANTAS JANGAN DILANJUTKAN YAH, MOHON MAAF (HASIL DISKUSI SAYA DENGAN OM AWTZ NIE) ***Diinjek*

* * *

"Jadi begitu…"

"Ya…menurut buku yang kutemukan tadi, jika emosi atau ambisi kita meluap, kita bisa tak terkendali. Jika melebihi batas, Spirit kita akan bersatu dengan kita dan berusaha mengendalikan kita." Perjelas Sima Zhao

"Bagus, dengan begini kita mulai tau sedikit demi sedikit…" ucap Sima Shi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu Sima Zhao kembali juga menuju kekamarnya menyusul Wang Yuanji. Saat ia sampai dikamarnya ia melihat Yuanji sudah tidur. Karena Sima Zhao ingin mengambil hati Yuanji, Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kursi. Sejak kejadian malam itu mereka berempat mendapat cincin yang berada ditangan kananya. Cincin itu tidak bisa dilepas dengan cara apapun seperti dialiri kekuatan magic. Saat pagi tiba…

"Sima Shi! Bawa Cao Pi dan Lu Xun kehadapanku. Aku ingin mereka tunduk padaku." Perintah Sima Yi.

"Baik Ayah…" jawab Sima Shi sambil pergi dari ruangan raja.

"Bagaimana strategi kali ini pangeran Sima Shi?" Tanya Guo Hai

"Serang secara frontal pasukan WEI, Deng Ai habisi pasukan WU. Ayah ingin buat Cao Pi dan Lu Xun tunduk padanya." Ucap Sima Shi.

Setelah Itu para jenderal siap di posisi masing-masing… kecuali Xiahou Ba dan Zhong Hui yang masih mencari kuda perang dikandang.

"Xiahou Ba, kenapa kau hari ini ceria sekali?"

"Oh…itu karena tuan Sima Yi akan berdamai lagi dengan pamanku, Cao Pi," Jawab Xiahou Ba dengan senyum lebar

"Aku pikir itu mustahil…" kata Zhong Hui pelan-pelan sambil setengah melamun

"Hah?"

"Jenderal Xiahou Ba dan Jenderal Zhong Hui! Jika sudah memilih kuda cepat berada diposisi masing-masing," ucap salah satu utusan Sima Shi.

Xiahou Ba akhirnya memilih kuda berwarna hitam, yang secara tidak sadar kuda itu adalah warisan Cao Cao. Yaitu kuda Shadow yang dipercaya tidak akan membiarkan penumpang kuda tersebut jatuh atau terkena serangan dari musuhnya. Sedangkan Zhong Hui hanya memilih kuda putih. Lalu terdengar bunyi war drum… pasukan penyerang dari kerajaan JIN mulai menuju camp Pasukan Pemberontak yang tak jauh dari istana JIN. Ketika sampai di Camp tersebut Zhong Hui merasa aneh. Ia tak melihat prajurit satupun, melainkan puing-puing kayu kering. Saat itu Xiahou Ba menyadari…

"Sial ini pasti taktik Lu Xun…"

Memang benar, tapi sudah terlambat. Baru saja ia mengatakan kalimat itu ribuan panah api menyerang pasukan Xiahou Ba dan Zhong Hui. Ketika Pasukan Jin ingin kembali pasukan mereka dihadang oleh pasukan berarmor biru tua yang dipimpin oleh Cao Pi. Dengan Pasukan yang tersisa Xiahou Ba dan Zhong Hui mati-mati an melawan pasukan Cao Pi dan bertahan dari serangan (maaf) bokong dari pasukan berarmor merah yang dipimpin Lu Xun.

"Xiahou Ba! Aku akan menahan serangan dari Lu Xun, kau serang pasukan pamanmu," perintah Zhong Hui.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sampai pasukan Deng Ai datang!" jawab Xiahou Ba.

Pertarungan berlangsung lama, sampai akhirnya Xiahou Ba dan Cao Pi bertemu 1 lawan 1.

"Paman menyerahlah! Tuan Sima Yi ingin membangun kerajaan JIN bersamamu!"

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia Xiahou Ba!" balas Cao Pi dengan menyerang Xiahou Ba… tetapi seranganya berhasil dihindari Xiahou Ba dengan mudah.

"Tapi paman…EH!" baru saja Xiahou Ba ingin mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba pamanya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Penyebabnya adalah peluru dari handcannon Guo Hai.

"Uhk! Uhk…" langsung saja Cao Pi pingsan ditempat

"Paman! Paman Cao Pi! Guo Hai apa yang kau lakukan?" Xiahou Ba panik setengah marah kepada Guo Hai.

"Tenang…aku tidak menembak nya didaerah vital. Itu hanya membuatnya pingsan dengan peluru bius itu." Jawab Guo Hai (Wah Peluru bius sampe pake Handcannon?) *dinuklir*

Sementara itu Lu Xun yang sudah merasa di atas angin melawan Zhong Hui dikejutkan dengan pasukan pelindungnya yang terbang diporakporandakan oleh pasukan Deng Ai. Lalu Lu Xun menjalankan rencana "B" nya yaitu RUNAWAAAAYYYYYYYY. Tetapi sayang sekali, tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh tiga pedang melayang disekitar nya yang dialiri kekuatan listrik.

"Kena Kau…" Ucap Zhong Hui sambil tersenyum puas

"Hmph…Sial…"

Kini Lu Xun dan Cao Pi yang masih terluka telah dikurung dipenjara JIN. Semua prajurit dan jenderal merayakan pesta kemenangan kecuali Zhong Hui.

"Zhong Hui! Mau kemana kau? Nggak ikut pesta?" Tanya Xiahou Ba yang setengah mabuk

"Nggak, aku lelah… ingin tidur rasanya…" Jawab Zhong Hui sambil menuju kekamarnya

"Kenapa belakangan ini dia tampak selalu murung ya?"

"Nikmati saja pesta ini Xiahou Ba!" Kata Sima Zhao sambil mengagetkan Xiahou Ba

"Eheheheh…I…Iaa tuan…"

Zhong Hui yang berada dikoridor istana tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan Yuanji.

"Yuan…"

Sayang sekali pembaca…Yuanji hanya membuang muka dan pergi langsung dari hadapan Zhong Hui. Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, pikir Zhong Hui yang melanjutkan langkahnya pergi kekamarnya. Ketika ayam jago sudah bosan(?) berkokok (nah loh?)

"Uwaaaa…sial. Aku kesiangan_, hari ini ada jadwal apa ya…?"_

Ketika selesai mandi lalu mengenakan baju dan segala macam Zhong Hui tidak melihat satupun Jendral dikantornya masing-masing. Zhong Hui pun bergegas menuju Altar (tempat beribadah) dengan instingnya. Sayangnya itu bukan insting yang bagus… ia melihat pacarnya(sekarang bisa disebut mantanya :p) yang telah memakai pakaian adat semahal harga istana JIN yang kini berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang pria yang tentu dikenalnya. Tidak lain adalah Sima Zhao. Mereka sedang melangsungkan pernikahan. Di sana Zhong Hui hanya bisa melihat sambil melongo dari pintu utama.

"Aku bersedia…" Kata Yuanji

JDERRRRRRR!…Hati Zhong Hui seperti tersambar petir mendengar kata-kata itu dari orang yang paling dia cintai mengucapkan bukan untuknya (duh bingung sndiri bacanya).

"Sekarang waktunya…" belum selesai Guo Hai berbicara

BRAK! Bunyi seseorang menutup pintu utama altar dengan keras… Xiahou Ba yang duduk didepan sebagai saksi meminta izin untuk memeriksa. Saat itu Yuanji tau Zhong Hui kecewa denganya. Dengan berat hati sambil meneteskan air mata dia berciuman dengan Sima Zhao, dan membayangkan yang diciumnya bukanlah Sima Zhao melainkan Zhong Hui.

Sementara itu Xiahou Ba menangkap perusuh(?) acara tersebut dan tidak lain adalah temanya sendiri….

"Zhong Hui? Mengapa kau disini? Pangeran Sima Shi bilang kau sakit keras hingga tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan tuan Sima Zhao." Ucap Xiahou Ba

"_Jadi sekarang Sima Shi sudah tidak bisa diandalkan…"_ kata Zhong Hui dalam hati

Saat malam tiba…Zhong Hui melihat cahaya bulan yang begitu bersinar dengan terang. Dan Cahaya itu tiba-tiba begitu terang sampai membutakan matanya. Saat matanya terbuka dia melihat sosok pria berambut pirang menggunakan baju dan aksesoris yang melambangkan YinYang.

"Guru Fisika?"

"Bukan bodoh! Aku ini adalah Jiang Ziya" Bentak Pria tersebut

"Lalu…Siapa kau? Apakah kau Dewa?"

"Bukan…aku hanyalah utusanya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau dan teman-temanmu mempunyai spirit dan cincin. Jika kau tidak mematuhi Spiritmu perlahan semua teman-temanmu termasuk kau akan mati dengan tragis. Sama halnya dengan teman-temanmu. Satu lagi agar kau tidak banyak tanya, kau adalah orang ke2 dari 5 orang pemilik spirit yang kusampaikan berita ini dan hanya 2 orang yang boleh menerima berita ini."

"Lalu apa tujuan Tuhan memilih kami berlima?"

"Masih saja Tanya… tentu saja tuhan akan memilih 1 dari 5 pemilik spirit sebagai Messenger, sepertiku… yang dipilihnya adalah orang yang mati pertama. Tapi ingat Messenger ada berbagai macam derajatnya."

"_Lalu siapa 1 orang pemilik spiritnya dan yang menerima berita yang sama dengan ku"_ Pikir Zhong Hui dalam hati.

DOK DOK DOK! Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang membangunkan Zhong Hui kezaman 3 kerajaan.

"Siapa? Oh kamu Xiahou Ba…"

"Sepertinya kau sudah agak baikan…ayo temani aku berpatroli…"

Setelah sampai di halaman Istana…

"JADI BEGITU? KAU MENCINTAI PUTRI YU…"

"SSStttt…diam…kau ini…mulutmu kayak ember ya?" Ucap Zhong Hui setengah kesal sambil menutup mulut sahabatnya itu.

"I…Iaa..maaf…aku kaget saja, ternyata…" belum selesai Xiahou Ba berbicara tiba-tiba terdengar suara 2 prajurit patrol yang sedang mengobrol.

"Ternyata…Tuan Sima Yi kejam ya…Bilangnya ingin membuat tunduk…tetapi malah menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada Cao Pi…"

"APA KAU BILANG!" Xiahou Ba kaget setengah mati sambil mengangkat kerah salah satu prajurit tersebut.

"T…ttuu….tuan Sima Yi telah memenggal Kepala Cao Pi dengan tanganya sendiri…" jawab prajurit itu.

Xiahou Ba kini menjadi gemetaran, dia merasa telah ditipu oleh Sima Yi. Tiba-tiba kedua prajurit tersebut pingsan dan muncul dua orang dari belakangnya.

"Jadi…apa keputusan kalian berdua?" Tanya salah satu orang tersebut

"Zhuge Dan? Apa…apa maksudmu?"Tanya Xiahou Ba

"Tentukan kau ingin balas dendam, sekarang ikutlah denganku bersama Lu Xun,"

"Yak…kita ketempat Jiang Wei…Zhong Hui…kau ikut juga kan?" Tanya Lu Xun

"Aku tau…Kau ingin sekali membunuh Sima Zhao kan?" Lanjut Zhuge Dan

"Baiklah…" Ucap Zhong Hui dengan tegas walaupun agak bimbang karena dia merasa bukan dia yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu melainkan Shiji.

"Bagus sekali…" Zhuge Dan tersenyum puas

Sementara itu dikamar Sima Zhao…

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Ini kan malam pertama kita?" Sima Zhao terlihat khawatir

"Tidak… kau memangnya mau apa?" Yuanji **Keceplosan**

"Jadi kau mau?" Tanya Sima Zhao sambil pasang wajah mesum.

"Eh…?"

"_Kamu harus bisa" _Terdengar suara Shin ditelinga Yuanji. Dan Suara itu membuat Yuanji Meng-iyakan permintaan Sima Zhao.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Sudah saya bilang yah ini di rated M XD**

**Jadi yang merasa masih dibwh umur jangan dilanjutkan ke chapter 5 yah?**

**Sabar ya Awtz! *plak***

**Sepertinya kau bakal muncul dichapter 5 ^^**

**AN: Keceplosan **** Kelepasan bicara**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rendezvous

**Ehmmm….. maaf buat yang kecewa dengan lanjutanya yah? *dilempar bata***

**Sesuai permintaan teman-teman saya rating diganti jadi "T" ^^**

**Awtz : Ah itu spiritnya Yuanji cabul nafsuan banget yah? Nyebelin…**

**Weee…ngga tau ya, ngga kepikiran juga kenapa munculnya pas momen-momen tersebut *ditonjok Shin***

* * *

"Sima Shi…Kau tidak kecewa kan?"

"Tentu tidak ayah…aku lebih senang…dengan begitu…"

"Belum…kau harus kalahkan Jiang Wei terlebih dahulu…sekarang cepat kau istirahat…"

"Baik ayah…" Ucap Sima Shi yang lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Raja…

Sementara itu dikamar Sima Zhao, Yuanji telah diterlentangkan oleh Sima Zhao. Dan saat Sima Zhao hamper melakukanya tiba-tiba…

DUORRRRRRR! Terdengar suara ledakan dibarak pasukan JIN. Secara reflek Yuanji kaget dan menampar Sima Zhao. Plak!

"Adu duh…_ada apa itu ya_…" Tanya Sima Zhao sambil mengelus pipi kananya plus melihat kejendela kamarnya.

"I…itu…" kata Yuanji setengah gugup sambil melihat 3 orang JIN kabur membawa 1 tahanan dihalaman istana JIN dari jendela kamarnya

"Siapa?" Tanya Sima Zhao sambil memeluk Yuanji dari belakang

Di halaman Istana JIN…

"Bagus Lu Xun…" Kata Zhuge Dan

"Tidak masalah…" ucap Lu Xun sambil menunggangi kuda setelah membakar barak dengan sihir apinya.

"Kalian Penghianat! Jangan kabur! Penjaga tutup gerbang!" Perintah Deng Ai

"Cih…Zhuge Dan bagaimana ini?" Tanya Lu Xun

"Tenang saja…"

Lalu Zhuge Dan mengeluarkan sihir berelemen petir berbentuk bola untuk menjebolkan Pintu gerbang istana JIN. Blum! Terdengar bunyi pintu yang sangat besar roboh.

"Woah! Hebat sekali kau Zhuge Dan…" puji Lu Xun

"Hmph…"

Lalu mereka berempat berhasil pergi dari kerajaan JIN sambil menunggangi kuda dengan mudah. Saat dihutan menuju Camp Jiang Wei…

"Zhuge Dan…" panggil Zhong Hui

"Ya…ada apa?"

"Jadi kenapa kau membelot?"

"Aku diremehkan oleh Sima Yi…mungkin karena aku adalah keponakan musuh bebuyutanya, Paman Zhuge Liang."

"Jadi…kau kembali mengikuti jejak pamanmu?"

"Ya… aku akan mewujudkan impian pamanku dengan membantu penerusnyam Jiang Wei."

"Hmm…" gumam Zhong Hui yang kemudian terlihat murung. Lalu Zhuge Dan melihat Zhong Hui dan langsung tersenyum

"Tenanglah Zhong Hui, kami bertiga tau masalahmu. Kami akan berusaha untuk membantumu,"

"Terima Kasih…" jawab Zhong Hui yang merasa terhibur

"Hei…Xiahou Ba…" Tanya Lu Xun setengah khawatir melihat kawan barunya

"Tenanglah…aku senang ada kalian bertiga, dengan begitu aku bisa membalaskan dendamku." Jawab Xiahou Ba yang kemudian bersemangat kembali sampai menyalip kuda teman-temanya. Tiba-tiba…terdengar suara yang menggemparkan tanah…

"Woah…gempa bumi kah?" Tanya Lu Xun

"Uda deh gag usah lebay, ngga terlalu gede guncanganya juga. Mungkin pasukan JIN, ayo kita bersiaga," kata Xiahou Ba.

"Mana mungkin…secepat itu kah mereka mengejar?" Tanya Lu Xun setengah gugup karena mendengar suara guncangan tersebut semakin dekat.

"Yang Mulia Lu Xun, anda tidak apa-apa? Ucap pasukan berbaju merah.

"Oh kalian…teman-teman, mereka adalah pasukanku yang tersisa setelah melawan kalian."

"Mengapa yang mulia bisa bersama mereka?" Tanya seorang prajurit Lu Xun

"Singkatnya mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengan kita…" perjelas Lu Xun

Sementara itu di Istana JIN…

"Tuan Sima Yi…maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka, Jika perlu…"

"Tenang Deng Ai…cepat atau lambat Penghianat dan Pemberontak akan mati…"

Saat tengah malam, Zhong Hui dan kawan-kawan beserta pasukan Lu Xun hampir tiba di Camp Jiang Wei.

"Tuan Jiang Wei lihat! Ada kepulan asap di arah utara. Sepertinya banyak pasukan yang akan datang." Kata pasukan penjaga SHU

"Semua pasukan bersiap!" Perintah Jiang Wei

"JIANG WEI! INI AKU LU XUN!" Teriak Lu Xun dari pintu depan Camp Jiang Wei

"Eh, Kau Lu Xun. Bawa pasukan mu masuk."

"Terima kasih, aku akan memberitahukan semua yang terja…"

"Eh kau?" Jiang Wei terlihat bingung

"Kamu!" Zhong Hui bersiap dengan tiga pedang terbangnya.

"Hei-hei! Kalian ini…" Lerai Lu Xun

Setelah sampai ditenda pribadi Jiang Wei…

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua… tapi kita harus bekerja sama kan?" kata Lu Xun

"Lu Xun benar…" lanjut Zhuge Dan

"Permisi…Zhong Hui, bisakah kita berbicara berdua diluar," Tanya Zhong Hui

"Hmph…baiklah, tapi ingat kata-kata ku," ucap Lu Xun.

Sesampainya diluar…

"Cincin itu…"

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, kau orang yang ke5 pemilik cincin itu." Kata Zhong Hui

"Jadi 3 orang lagi siapa?" Tanya Jiang Wei

"Kau pasti tau Sima Shi, Sima Zhao dan Wang Yuanji. Mereka adalah Nero, Haro dan Neyn." Perjelas Zhong Hui sambil buang muka

"Kenapa kau menghianati mereka?"

"Yang jelas aku hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginanku," ucap Zhong Hui sambil pasang wajah murung.

"Ah… bilang aja kau patah hati…terlihat diwajahmu itu," Kata Jiang Wei sambil tertawa

"Jiang Wei, atau **Awtz**…impianmu akan terwujudkan? Untuk balas dendam pada Sima Shi?" Tanya Zhong Hui.

"Yah… Semoga saja…sekarang istirahatlah…besok kita akan wujudkan impian kita…" ucap Jiang Wei yang lalu pergi menuju Camp pribadinya.

"Oke…_Sepertinya bukan dia yang mengetahui pesan dari Messenger…_" Zhong Hui pun menuju kamarnya, Dia berbaring sambil merenung siapa yang mengetahui pesan tersebut selain dia.

"Cih…kenapa kalian tidak istirahat?" Tanya Jiang Wei yang sampai decamp pribadinya

"Oh…ini kami sudah mau pergi…" ucap Xiahou Ba

Setelah Zhuge Dan, Xiahou Bad an Lu Xun pergi. Jiang Wei yang sudah mau merem tiba-tiba mendengar suara spiritnya.

"_Jiang Wei"_

"Boyue?"

"_Ya…kini kau sudah tau mereka berempat kan?Jangan kecewakan aku, juga jangan kecewakan ayahmu._

"Baiklah Boyue…" Jawab Jiang Wei, dan suara Boyue tak terdengar lagi.

Saat Pagi tiba, Di istana JIN

"Hoahmmmmmmmmmmmm! Jalan-jalan dulu ah…" kata Sima Zhao yang baru bangun tidur sambil jalan-jalan diistana.

"Tuan Sima Zhao… bagaimana malam anda?" Tanya Guo Hai.

"Ahahahaha…Menyenangkan kok…ehehehee…" jawab Sima Zhao sambil malu-malu

"Baiklah…sepertinya nanti ada rapat sebentar lagi…jadi tuan harap bersiap-siap." Ucap Guo Hai yang seperti biasa meninggalkan Tuanya.

"_Hadehhhh…rapat lagi rapat lagi…mana tadi malam gitu doank lagi…Yuanji masih belum mau kayaknya…" _pikir Sima Zhao dalam hati.

Sementara itu di Camp SHU

"Jadi bagaimana? Zhuge Dan?" Tanya Jiang Wei

"Ini sepertinya pertarungan terakhir kita, kita tidak boleh kalah!" kata Zhuge Dan

"Semua Pasukan… MAJU!" Perintah Jiang Wei.

Akhirnya Jiang Wei, Zhuge Dan, Lu Xun Xiahou Ba dan Zhong Hui melangsungkan Serangan ke Istana JIN dengan 1000 pasukan. Sementara itu di Istana JIN.

"Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, Guo Hai, Deng Ai, sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang besar antara kita melawan pengkhianat dan pemberontak. Cepat kalian Mobilisasi pasukan kalian sekarang!" Perintah Sima Yi

"Deng Ai kau jaga pintu belakang istana, Guo Hai Jaga Menara Penjagaan." Perintah Sima Shi

"Baik Pangeran," Jawab Deng Ai dan Guo Hai Serempak dan langsung siaga ditempat masing-masing.

"Dan aku Sima Shi?" Tanya Sima Zhao.

"Kau…duduk saja dikursi singgahsana ayah…" ucap Sima Shi sambil mengambil **rapier** kesayanganya.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" bentak Sima Zhao seolah dirinya merasa diremehkan

"Kau lindungi saja Yuanji, aku rasa Ayah akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk JIN. Aku akan menjaga lantai dasar Istana." Jelas Sima Shi yang lalu pergi dari hadapan Sima Zhao.

Lalu Sima Zhao pergi ke kamar dan dia bertemu Yuanji…

"Sima Zhao…apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Tenang saja kau tidak usah khawatir…" kata Sima Zhao sok Cool sambil mengecup bibir Yuanji. (grrr)

"Eh…!"

"Hehehe…"

Lalu Sima Zhao pergi dari kamarnya sambil membawa **Dao Blade**…

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

**AN : **

**Rapier = **** Pedang dengan dua mata yang difokuskan untuk menusuk, dan ada bagian pelindung ditanganya**

**Dao Blade = ****Pedang besar yang dipegang dengan dua tangan**

**Susah nyeimbangin prolog n dialog T.T**

**Awtz didunia nyata itu teman sekelasnya Nero, dan dia dendam banget sama Nero karena Ayah Nero yang bekerja sebagai Polisi dan menembak ayah Awtz (Ketua Mafia, sehingga menewaskan Ayah Awtz *dibunuh Awtz***

**Kalau dilihat-lihat kok yang mesrah malah SZxWY yah? T_T**

**Sori kalau banyak penulisan yang salah karna ini bikinya sampai terkantuk-kantuk (alah) XD**

**Untuk Chapter selanjutnya saya munculkan 1 minggu lagi ya… lagi sibuk ujian soalnya *dimusou Sima Zhao***


	6. Chapter 6 : Sacrifice

**Ehm… Selesai juga punishmentnya…semoga ini bukan chapter yang terhancur *ditinju***

**Karena saya bingung buat adegan fight :p**

**

* * *

**

"Aku bingung akan pikiran Sima Shi, kenapa bukan dia yang berada disinggahsana. Sebaiknya aku segera menuju singgahsana ayah." Kata Sima Zhao

"Pasukan Musuh sudah terlihat! Semuanya siaga!" Perintah Guo Hai.

Pasukan JIN yang terkenal tangguh kini telah menjaga Istana bagaikan tertutup Gunung. Lalu Sima Shi bersama 5 pasukan Elit menjaga lantai dasar Istana.

"Cih, bagaimana ini?" Keluh Zhong Hui.

"Lu Xun mana?" Tanya Jiang Wei

"Dia sudah memutar agar bisa masuk lewat pintu belakang Istana. Dengan begitu dia bisa memancing perhatian Pasukan Utama didepan." Jelas Zhuge Dan

"Rencana bagus!" Puji Xiahou Ba

Sementara itu Lu Xun dan pasukanya…

"_Besok pasukan JIN akan menjaga pintu depan dengan serang lewat pintu belakang. Selain itu kau juga bisa serang lewat jalan bawah tanah yang nantinya akan berakhir dilantai dasar istana, pintu masuknya ada di dekat menara penjaga di tenggara Istana. Kau bisa kan Lu Xun?"_

"_Tentu saja Zhuge Dan, akan kusuruh pasukan ku membakar istana dari belakang, dan aku akan lewat jalan bawah."_

"_Bagus…"_

"Jadi seperti ini…kenapa penjaganya sedikit? Baiklah… pasukan pemanah api, Tembak!" Perintah Lu Xun dari balik semak-semak.

Ratusan anak panah melesat kearah Istana Jin. Itu membuat Halaman belakang istana tersebut kebakaran. Lalu Lu Xun bersama 100 Pasukan infantrinya maju menyerang. Lu Xun mendekati menara penjaga yang terbakar diarah tenggara. Saat menara itu roboh. Lu Xun mencoba untuk mengangkat puing-puing yang masih terbakar dengan dibantu sedikit oleh pasukanya. Akhirnya Lu Xun masuk kedalam Ruang bawah tanah itu bersama 5 pasukan setianya.

"Ayo terus maju…!" Perintah Lu Xun

Sementara itu di depan Istana JIN…

"Huh mereka hanya diam saja…" Keluh Guo Hai

"KEBAKARAN! ADA PEMANAH API DIBELAKANG ISTANA!" Seru seorang prajurit

"_Cih...apa yang dilakukan Deng Ai_? Cepat bantu bagian belakang! Bawa 300 Pasukan bantuan kebelakang!" Perintah Guo Hai kepada salah satu bawahanya.

"Sekarang Saatnya untuk menabrak mereka, SERANG!" Perintah Jiang Wei

Walaupun 300 pasukan JIN pindah kebelakang Istana. Jumlah pasukan Pemberontak masih tidak sebanding dengan Pasukan Utama JIN yang berjumlah 1000 sedangkan pasukan Pemberontak hanya 300. Zhuge Dan langsung menuju Menara penjaga Utama.

"Zhuge Dan tunggu!" Seru Xiahou Ba

"Ada apa?"

"Keluarkan tornado sehingga aku bisa ke lantai teratas Istana."

Tanpa banyak bicara Zhuge Dan langsung mengeluarkan tornadonya sehingga membuat Xiahou Ba terbang kelantai teratas istana. Zhuge Dan pun juga melakukan cara yang sama sehingga membuat dirinya juga terbang kemenara penjaga utama, meninggalkan Zhong Hui dan Jiang Wei yang masih melayani pasukan JIN.

"Terima kasih Zhuge Dan!" Teriak Xiahou Ba dari kejauhan

Lalu Xiahou Ba langsung membuka pintu untuk masuk keIstana. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan Aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat yang membuat ruangan menjadi sangat gelap. Xiahou Ba pun langsung memasang posisi tempur. Zhuge Dan yang baru sampai dimenara, langsung dikejutkan oleh serangan peluru secara bertubi-tubi. Zhuge Dan pun dengan tenangnya menangkis peluru tersebut dengan barrier petirnya.

"Sudahlah Guo Hai, tak ada gunanya kau menyerang seperti itu."

"Mengapa kau berkhianat Zhuge Dan?" Tanya Guo Hai pasang wajah serius

"Tak ada hubunganya denganmu!"

Zhuge Dan lalu menyerang Guo Hai dengan elemen angin dan Guo Hai menangkalnya dengan serangan balik. Sedangkan itu Xiahou Ba menyerang secara membabi buta diruangan teratas Istana.

"Keluar kau Sima Yi! Aku tau itu kau!" Teriak Xiahou Ba yang mulai naik darah

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Anak ingusan akan kubuat kau menyusul pamanmu!" Ucap Sima Yi yang tiba-tiba langsung muncul didepan Xiahou Ba dengan mengeluarkan magic kegelapan

"Woah!" dengan sigap Xiahou Ba pun Menghindar dari magic Sima Yi.

"Kau Jauh dibandingkan pamanmu…" Ejek Sima Yi

"Walaupun begitu Semangat Paman tidak akan hilang selama aku masih hidup!"

Xiahou Ba mengeluarkan slash horizontal energy dari pedangnya. Sima Yi pun dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan meloncat. Tiba-tiba Xiahou Ba sudah ada diatas Sima Yi yang sudah siap Membantingkan pedangnya yang sudah dialiri elemen petir. Sedangkan ditempat lain, Guo Hai menyiapkan peluru khusus untuk Zhuge Dan. Jika Peluru itu terkena angin maka peluru tersebut secara otomatis mencari sumber angin tersebut (beda dengan pencari panas) *Diinjek*

"Huh?"

BLUM! Peluru-peluru yang ditembakan Guo Hai berhasil mengenai Zhuge Dan.

"Uhuk-uhuk… hebat juga kau pak tua…" Puji Zhuge Dan sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Peluru ini kubuatkan khusus untuk melukaimu, Jika terkena angin maka secara otomatis peluru akan mencari sumbernya," perjelas Guo Hai

"Aku hanya lengah…"

"Aku tau kau tidak dapat menggunakan barrier petir dan menyerang secara bersamaan,"

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN INI!" Zhuge Dan mengeluarkan serangan-serangan petirnya.

Tentu Saja Guo Hai malah senang dan membalasnya dengan serangan yang sangat cepat. Peluru tersebut bukannya hancur, melainkan menyerap petir Zhuge Dan. Sekali lagi Guo Hai sukses melukai Zhuge Dan. Kini Zhuge Dan mulai kehabisan tenaga dan dia tidak melihat Guo Hai ditempat semula. Tiba-tiba Guo Hai berada dibelakang Zhuge Dan dan mulai menyerap jiwa Zhuge Dan.

"Kau…uhk…sial…" Zhuge Dan mulai sekarat dan dia melempar kipasnya.

"Huh…ini…"

Kipas yang tadi Zhuge Dan lempar menjadi Zhuge Dan yang asli. Sedangkan yang diserap oleh Guo Hai, menjadi bulu-bulu yang mengurung Guo Hai.

"Kita Akhiri semua ini…" ucap Zhuge Dan

Bulu-bulu yang menyelimuti Guo Hai mengaliri listrik dan menyetrumnya hingga mati. Zhuge Dan pun sudah kehabisan tenaga, sehingga dia tepar(?) ditempat. Sementara itu Sima Yi menerima luka cukup parah dari serangan Xiahou Ba.

"MATI KAU!" teriak Sima Yi

Sima Yi mengeluarkan laser-laser berelemen gelap lewat kuku-kukunya. Xiahou Ba pun mulai menghindari laser-laser Sima Yi sambil berusaha mendekati Sima Yi. Saat Xiahou Ba berusaha menebas leher Sima Yi, tiba-tiba muncul gelombang kegelapan yang membuat Xiahou Ba Terpental. Sima Yi dengan cepat mengikat Xiahou Ba dengan elemen gelapnya.

"Kau memang sangat menyebalkan…jangan pasang wajah pasrah jika mau mati! Begitu membosankan…" Ucap Sima Yi

Tiba-tiba Xiahou Ba menatap Wajah Sima Yi dengan tatapan seperti Cao Pi.

"KAU!" Sima Yi pun mengencangkan ikatanya

Xiahou Ba pun mengaliri tubuhnya sendiri dengan petir sehingga ikatan magic Sima Yi terlepas.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pamanku sampai kapanpun!" ucap Xiahou Ba yang mulai tenang.

"Aku tidak akan main-main lagi denganmu!" Geram Sima Yi sambil mengumpulkan Semua tenaganya.

"Sudah seharusnya seperti itu…_Cih…tenaganya kuat sekali, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanya," _Kata Xiahou Ba

"_Kau bisa…"_ Kata Cao Pi yang tiba-tiba muncul menyemangati Xiahou Ba

"HAH! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU! MATILAH KALIAN BERDUA!" Sima Yi mengeluarkan Magic kegelapan terbesarnya dari kedua tanganya membentuk semburan.

"_Terima kasih paman..._RASAKAN INI SIMA YI!"

Xiahou Ba pun memutar-mutarkan pedangnya sehingga menimbulkan aliran listrik yang menyapu Magic Sima Yi sekaligus memberi kekuatan besar pada pedangnya. Xiahou Ba pun berlari kearah Sima Yi…

"MATI KAU!" teriak Xiahou Ba sambil mengayunkan pedang besarnya.

"Barusan itu suara apa ya?" Tanya Zhong Hui

"Jangan meleng…nih liat! Pasukan kita habis. Jawab Jiang Wei

"Musuhnya banyak amat nggak abis-abis."

Sementara Lu Xun yang berjalan dibawah tanah, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh gempa. Dan ternyata itu adalah ulah…

"Kau…!"

"Ternyata kau yang lewat sini? Baguslah dengan begini aku bisa membantai pasukanmu lagi." Kata Deng Ai

5 pasukan setia Lu Xun mulai merinding mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Hmph…kalian jika takut bertarung kembalilah keatas." Ucap Lu Xun yang sebenarnya masih membutuhkan mereka.

"Jadi kau ingin melawanku sendirian?" Tanya Deng Ai

"Kalian memang pasukanku yang setia…" Lu Xun mulai terharu

"Setia apanya?" kata Deng Ai sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hmm?" Lu Xun pun menoleh kebelakang, dia mendapati tidak ada satu pasukan pun yang menemaninya.

"Sial…baiklah…aku akan melawanmu seorang diri, tikus tanah!" ejek Lu Xun

"APA KAU BILANG? SEMUT MERAH SEPERTIMU TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA BAGIKU" Deng Ai pun langsung menyerang Lu Xun dengan drill spear nya, Lu Xun pun menghindar dengan mudah….

"_Jika kuhancurkan Senjatanya bisa apa dia?" _Pikir Lu Xun

"Mengapa kau hanya terus menghindar SEMUT MERAH!"

Deng Ai pun lama-lama menyerang dengan membabi buta. Lu Xun pun langsung menangkis serangan-serangan Deng Ai dengan kedua Daggernya sambil menempelkan magic peledak yang berukuran micro. Hingga Deng Ai pun mulai **ngos-ngosan**.

"Jadi segitu doank? Dah Cape? Sekarang rasakan ini!"

BOOM! Magic-magic yang dipasang Lu Xun pun meledak secara bersamaan, membuat ruang bawah tanah itu gempa. Alhasil senjata Deng Ai pun hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong?" Deng Ai bersiap dengan posisi wrestling.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bertarung tanpa senjata!" Lu Xun pun membuang kedua daggernya dan bersiap dengan posisi layaknya master Kung Fu.

Mereka berdua maju secara bersamaan. Lu Xun pun mulai menendang kepala Deng Ai secara beruntun.

"Geli sekali…" Deng Ai pun memegang kaki kanan Lu Xun dan membantingnya ketanah.

"UAAAAA! Rasakan ini!" Lu Xun menyelimuti kaki kirinya dengan Api dan menendang bagian tubuh rahasia Deng Ai.

"PANASSSSSSSSSS!" Deng Ai pun melepaskan Lu Xun dan pergi mencari air. Tetapi sayangnya Deng Ai pingsan di tengah lorong bawah tanah karena api tersebut membuat bagian rahasianya **berbau sangit.**

"Aduh…Sepertinya tulang belakangku patah." Lu Xun pun tiduran ditempat menunggu bala bantuan datang.

Sementara Zhong Hui dan Jiang Wei…

"Jiang Wei, Kau masuk duluan ke Istana sana!" Perintah Zhong Hui

"Baiklah kuserahkan 500 pasukan ini padamu…" Jiang Wei pun mulai menerobos pasukan JIN yang menutupi jalanya ke Istana.

"KALIAN SEMUA! SINI KALAU INGIN MATI!" Teriak Zhong Hui

Pasukan JIN tidak ada yang gentar… semua pasukan pun maju secara bersamaan mengepung Zhong Hui. Dengan santainya Zhong Hui Memutar ketiga pedangnya sebagai pelindung diri. Setiap detik terhitung 1 nyawa melayang. Karena menunggu pasukan mati satu persatu, Zhong Hui pun duduk sambil memikirkan Wang Yuanji.

"_Apa yang sedang dilakukanya ya…_"

Sementara itu Jiang Wei yang masuk lewat pintu depan Istana dihadang oleh Sima Shi…

"Kita bertemu lagi…Jiang Wei…"

"Dengan ini semua keinginanku tercapai…" kata Jiang Wei sambil memasang posisi siap tempur.

* * *

**AN:**

**Ngos-ngosan = kecapekan**

**Berbau sangit = bau gosong**

**Huahhhhhhhhhhhhh…Semoga g ada kesalahan kali ini!**

**

* * *

**

**RfR :**

**Pyro : Lu Xun dicerita saya jadi Pemimpin Wu (maksa bgt xD), kalo XB ama CP kan umurnya beda jauh jadi disini dipanggil paman deh (maksa lg yah xD), kalau yang masalah perkawinan dah butek pikiran. Ngetik seadanya dah itu *ditonjok***

**Silvermoonarisato : ZH(ui)xWYJ direal SZxWYJ dijadul nya :D**

**Meganium1412: yuri g mungkin deh…kan cewenya Cuma 1, kalau yaoi ogah bgt bikinnya. Walaupun ada yang bilang kalau Sima Shi itu doyan cowok *ditusuk-tusuk Sima Shi***

**Tiwai : masalah tulisan semoga bisa lebih baik *pusing***

**Mohon direview yah ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Truth

**Sebenernya mau buat sampe chapter 8 tapi bakalan nanggung. So silahkan dibaca!**

* * *

"Serang!" Perintah Sima Shi kepada 5 pasukan Elitnya.

Tidak sampai 10 detik 5 pasukan itupun tewas ditangan Jiang Wei.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau memerintah kecoa-kecoa untuk menyerang ku!" Jiang Wei melihat tempat Sima Shi semula, tetapi Sima Shi tidak ada. Tiba-tiba Sima Shi menyerang dari atas. Dan Jiang Wei sukses menghindari serangan tersebut dengan meloncat kedepan.

"Aku hanya bermain-main…" kata Sima Shi

"Seriuslah, atau kau akan mati!"

"Baiklah…ayo kita mulai…"

Sementara itu Xiahou Ba mencari tangga turun secara merangkak karena sudah kehabisan tenaga. Tiba-tiba lantai yang ia tempati retak, dan hancur menuju lantai bawah.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Xiahou Ba berteriak Histeris sambil pegangan lantai retak itu.

"_Bunyi apa itu?" _pikir Jiang Wei dalam hati sambil menoleh kesumber bunyi

"KAU LENGAH!" Sima Shi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan magic Elemen Kegelapan yang berwarna agak kemerahan dari tanganya. Tetapi Jiang Wei menangkis dengan _**tridentnya.**_

"Keliatanya kau benar-benar serius Sima Shi, _Hah mata itu?"_

"_Dia ada dalam Musou Mode, dia sekarang mempunyai kekuatan sepuluh kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Kau juga ingin jadi Musou mode? " _Tanya Boyue dalam diri Jiang Wei.

"_Tidak, jangan remehkan aku Boyue…"_

"_Baiklah, panggil aku jika kau mau…"_

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jiang Wei Mengayunkan tombaknya dari atas kabawah. Tetapi Sima Shi menangkalnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sima Shi pun membalas dengan jurusnya, Tebasan yang dialiri kekuatan _**Pain**_ secara diagonal sebanyak 2 kali serangan. Jiang Wei pun mengalami luka cukup parah. Saat Sima Shi mengeluarkan Magic Elemen _**Pain**_ lagi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melindungi Jiang Wei dengan cara memutarkan tiga pedang terbang nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Jiang Wei?" Tanya Zhong Hui.

"BODOH!" Jiang Wei memukul Zhong Hui lalu mengangkat kerahnya.

"JANGAN GANGGU URUSANKU! LEBIH BAIK CEPAT KAU KALAHKAN SIMA ZHAO!" Teriak Jiang Wei.

"Hmm… Baiklah…Kau harus bisa mengalahkanya…" Zhong Hui tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan langkahnya mencari Sima Zhao.

"Mau kemana kau?" Lagi-lagi Sima Shi mengeluarkan magicnya, tetapi kali ini kearah Zhong Hui. Tetapi serangan kali ini di tebas oleh Jiang Wei.

"Ayo kita selesaikan!" Jiang Wei pun kini semakin serius karena sudah menjadi Musou Mode.

Zhong Hui yang mencari Sima Zhao langsung berinisiatif menuju Ruang Singgahsana. Saat pintu dibuka Zhong Hui melihat Sima Zhao sedang makan sampai belepotan.

"Oh…Zhong Hui…slrpp….Mengapa kau pergi dari istana?"

"Kau masih saja bodoh!" Zhong Hui yang sudah ingin membunuh Sima Zhao langsung memerintahkan tiga pedang nya menyerang Sima Zhao. Secara reflek Sima Zhao mengambil Dao Bladenya dan loncat.

"Hei…kau membuat aku menjatuhkan makananku…Sekarang aku tau mengapa kau meninggalkan Istana dan Ingin membunuhku." Kata Sima Zhao.

"Kalau sudah tau cepat lawan aku…" Zhong Hui langsung menyerang Sima Zhao secara cepat, sehingga Sima Zhao hanya bisa menangkis tiga pedang terbang Zhong Hui. Tetapi Sima Zhao pun menangkis sambil mendekati Zhong Hui. Saat Sima Zhao sudah dekat, Zhong Hui pun memukul Sima Zhao hingga Terpental Jauh.

Saat Sima Zhao masih dalam keadaan duduk setengah jongkok (Bayangin sendiri hueheuh) tiba-tiba salah satu pedang Zhong Hui menancap dikaki Sima Zhao.

"Arghhhhhh!" Teriak Sima Zhao sambil berusaha melepaskan pedang Zhong Hui.

"KALIAN HENTIKAN!" Teriak Wang Yuanji yang tiba-tiba ada dipintu ruangan.

"Yuanji jangan kesini! Zhong Hui sekarang jadi gila!" Teriak Sima Zhao.

"Kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya gila…" kata Zhong Hui yang kembali menarik pedangnya dari kaki Sima Zhao.

"Aku tidak ingin kalian mati…hen…hentikan…" kata Yuanji sambil menahan air mata.

Sementara itu nasib Xiahou Ba yang sudah tergelepak dilantai dasar Istana tepatnya ruang perpustakaan kini berdiri gemeteran dengan susah payah.

"U…untung saja lantai tadi kualiri sedikit Musou…" Kata Xiahou Ba yang jalan terhuyung-huyung. Baru saja dia berjalan sepuluh langkah, tiba-tiba lantai perpustakaan itu retak lagi, dan menjatuhkan Xiahou Ba ke Ruang Bawah Tanah. Di sana dia melihat Lu Xun tergelepak.

"Lu…Lu Xun?"

"Xiahou Ba Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini Cepat bawa aku kembali ke Camp sepertinya tulang belakangku remuk!" kata Lu Xun gag pake titik koma.

"Aku juga kehabisan tenaga…ah…masa bodo… biar kuangkat kau." Lalu Xiahou Ba mengankat Lu Xun.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA! Pelan-pelan tau!" Rengek Lu Xun

"Ah…udah sukur ditolongin…" Mereka berdua pun kembali menuju camp melalui pintu belakang istana.

Sementara itu Jiang Wei dan Sima Shi sudah mengeluarkan 25 jurus lebih. Hingga mereka berdua mulai kelelahan

"AYAHMU PEMBUNUH AYAHKU!" Teriak Jiang Wei sambil nyerang dengan tridentnya

"Cih…jadi dendam pilihanmu?" Tanya Sima Shi menangkis serangan-serangan Jiang Wei

"KAU HARUS MATI!" Teriak Jiang Wei sambil menebas dengan keras sehingga Sima Shi mundur beberapa langkah.

"AYAHKU JUGA MATI GARA-GARA AYAHMU!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jiang Wei.

"Ayahmu ternyata memasang bom dimarkas utama mafia. Dan saat ayahku ingin pergi dari markas ayahmu meledakan bomnya menjelang akhir hidupnya!" jelas Sima Shi.

"Tetap saja aku tidak akan berbelas kasihan padamu." Jiang Wei mulai mengumpulkan tenaganya dan bersiap mengeluarkan Musou Attack nya.

"Dasar anak Mafia…" Sima Shi pun juga mengumpulkan tenaganya dan bersiap mengeluarkan musou attack nya.

"MATI KAU!" Teriak mereka berdua.

Sima Shi mengeluarkan Musou Attacknya dari rapiernya berbentuk Semburan berelemen _**Pain**_, sedangkan Jiang Wei mengeluarkan magic Angin bercampur Api dari tridentnya. Dan Musou Attack mereka menciptakan ledakan yang besar. Jiang Wei pun dengan cepat Lari dan segera menusuk bagian vital Sima Shi. Ternyata berhasil tetapi meleset dari bagian vital! Dan sayang sekali Sima Shi juga sudah melemparkan rapiernya yang ditujukan menancap di bagian vital Jiang Wei tetapi juga meleset sedikit. Mereka pun jatuh dilantai seketika.

Xiahou Ba dan Lu Xun akhirnya keluar dari Ruang bawah tanah, dia melihat tinggal 1 prajurit yang tersisa yaitu prajurit JIN.

"Sial…ada pengganggu." Kata Lu Xun

"HIAAAAAT!" Teriak prajurit JIN tersebut sambil menusukan tombaknya kea rah Xiahou Ba yang lagi gendong Lu Xun. Secara reflek Xiahou Ba Melepaskan Lu Xun menghindari serangan tersebut Dan Segera Memukul Prajurit tersebut Hingga melambung tinggi keangkasa *dishotgun karena lebay*

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA DIJATOHIN LAGI! SAMPE CAMP GUE BUNUH LOE!" Rengek Lu Xun sekali lagi.

"Bener nih? Ya udah gue tinggal…" ledek Xiahou Ba

"HAH?"

"Ia ia Cuma becanda kok…cup cup cup…" Kata Xiahou Ba sambil menggendong Lu Xun lagi.

"_Semoga mereka selamat…"_Pikir Xiahou Bad an Lu Xun.

Kembali kepertandingan Sima Zhao dan Zhong Hui… Kini Sima Zhao menjadi Serius plus jadi Musou Mode…

"_Mata itu…sama seperti Sima Shi tadi…"_ Pikir Zhong Hui

Tiba-tiba prajurit yang dipukul Xiahou Ba tadi jatuh dari atas Istana (Di ruang Singgahsana atapnya terbuat dari kaca) tepat berada di depan Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao langsung saja loncat dan berdiri diatas prajurit tersebut menaikinya seperti skateboard. Dengan kekuatan musounya, dia melesat seperti naik skateboard beneran. Saat dekat dengan Zhong Hui, Sima Zhao langsung salto sehingga melemparkan prajurit tersebut kehadapan Zhong Hui. Zhong Hui membelah Prajurit itu menjadi 2 bagian dengan salah satu pedang terbangnya. Dengan cepat Sima Zhao sudah ada dibelakang Zhong Hui dan menebas bagian pundaknya. Luka itu cukup parah, Zhong Hui pun membalasnya dengan serangan pedang berputar. Sima Zhao pun langsung menghindar.

"Hosh…hosh…"

"Begitu saja sudah kelelahan Zhong Hui?" Ejek Sima Zhao.

"Ini baru dimulai…" Zhong Hui kini matanya juga ngeblur seperti Sima Zhao, lebih tepatnya dalam keadaan Musou Mode. Zhong Hui juga mengeluarkan elemen kegelapan yang menciptakan dua pedang tambahan. Sehingga dia sekarang mengendalikan 5 pedang. Bedanya 2 pedang ini tidak melayang, melainkan dipegang kedua tanganya.

"Ayo kita duel sampai mati…"

"Aku setuju…" Jawab Zhong Hui.

"_Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak…apa yang harus kulakukan" _Pikir Yuanji

"HIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Zhong Hui maupun Sima Zhao yang sedang bertarung dengan sengitnya. Kali ini Sima Zhao benar-benar kualahan menghadapi Zhong Hui yang ikut maju menyerang. Sampai suatu kesempatan Sima Zhao menghindar sejauh mungkin dan mengeluarkan musou elemen netralnya berbentuk bola dari tanganya yang kemudian ditendang olehnya kearah Zhong Hui. Zhong Hui tau musou berelemen netral adalah elemen yang akan menghapus apa saja yang dilewatinya dengan kata lain "Eraser". Zhong Hui pun hanya bisa menghindar. Sima Zhao melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi kali ini dia mengincar ketiga pedang terbangnya. Sima Zhao mengira Musou Attacknya berhasil menghacurkan 3 pedang terbang Zhong Hui. Tetapi ternyata….

"Kau kira berhasil?" Zhong Hui pun mengeluarkan musou attacknya yang ternyata membuat 3 pedang terbangnya menjadi pedang berelemen kegelapan yang jumlahnya kini 30 pedang telah mengepung Sima Zhao. Sima Zhao hanya bisa mengulangin Musou attack nya kearah Zhong Hui.

"Selesai sudah Sima Zhao!" Kata Zhong Hui sambil melangsungkan musou Attacknya, Begitu pula dengan Sima Zhao. Tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terluka dari serangan musou attack.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu secara langsung Zishang…" Kata Shiji

"Ayo kita selesaikan!" Jawab Zishang

"_Shiji? Zishang? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah dikendalikan oleh spirit mereka._" Pikir Yuanji dalam Hati yang sudah sangat super duper khawatir.

"_Shiji apa yang kau lakukan? biar kuselesaikan masalah ini" _Kata Zhong Hui

"_Aku ada urusan sendiri dengan Zishang, biarkan aku berpindah tempat denganmu untuk sementara" _Jawab Shiji

"_Kau terlalu lemah Sima Zhao, biar aku yang menyelesaikanya," _Kata Zishang kepada Sima Zhao

"Cih… ada apa ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?"

"Kau sudah kukunci dari tadi Zishang." Jelas Shiji "Rasakan ini!" Kini Shiji Mengeluarkan True Musou Attacknya mengubah 5 pedangnya menjadi 100 pedang terbang berelemen gelap yang siap menusuk Zishang. Saat 100 pedang itu siap menusuk tiba-tiba…

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN!" Wang Yuanji Melindungi Zishang dengan menutupi dengan tubuhnya.

"Cih…perempuan pengganggu" Kata Shiji. Secara Paksa Zhong Hui kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya, untuk menggagalkan True Musou Attacknya.

"Zhong Hui…itu kau kan? Aku tidak ingin kau jadi pembunuh…bahkan membunuh teman sendiri…!" Kata Yuanji. Tiba-tiba Zishang terlepas dari kurunganya dan langsung ada didepan Zhong Hui.

"Mati kau…" Zishang tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan True Musou Attacknya, yaitu semburan elemen netral dari telunjuknya seperti menembak. Tetapi dengan cepat pula Sima Zhao mengambil alih tubuhnya dari Zishang. Sehingga True Musou Attacknya tidak sampai membuat tubuh Zhong Hui hilang. Tetapi Sima Zhao dan Wang Yuanji kaget apa yang dilihatnya. Kini Zhong Hui tepar dilantai…

"Zho…Zho…ZHONG HUI!" Teriak Yuanji sambil berlari mendekati Zhong Hui yang sudah benar-benar menangis.

"Jangan mati…kau jangan mati…maafkan aku…aku…aku…" Yuanji pun sekarang berlinangan air mata…

"Ehhh…." Sima Zhao kini juga mendekati Zhong Hui karena merasa bersalah.

Zhong Hui menoleh kearah Yuanji dan hanya tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"ZHONG HUIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Teriak Yuanji histeris. Tiba-tiba cincin yang dipakai oleh Zhong Hui, Wang Yuanji, Sima Zhao, Sima Shi dan Jiang Wei mengeluarkan cahaya dan pecah, sehingga membuat mereka kembali kejaman asal.

* * *

**Mulai dari sini nama-nama kembali seperti semula

* * *

**

"Hhhmmm…" Neyn membuka matanya.

"Eh…sudah bangun?" Tanya Haro yang make kursi roda

"Dimana ini…?"

"Kita sudah kembali kejaman asal kita, sekarang kita dirumah sakit. Kata Om kamu, kita menghilang selama 3 hari dan ditemukan aula sekolah"

"Lalu di mana yang lainya?" Tanya Neyn yang mulai gelisah

"Awtz dan Nero sedang dirawat diruang ICU."

"Lalu…Alcest…?"

"Hai kalian…aku temukan surat ini disaku Alcest, di sini tertulis untuk Neyn. Maaf ya mengganggu." Tiba-tiba Paman Neyn datang dan memberikan surat itu kepada Neyn, dan langsung pergi lagi. Neyn pun langsung membuka surat tersebut.

_Neyn, aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tiada. Aku tau kamu salah satu dari 5 orang yang diberi tau oleh messenger. Untuk kembali dari dimensi itu harus ada 1 yang menjadi messenger. Aku tak ingin kalian menjadi korban, tapi aku ingin melihat kalian bahagia. Neyn mungkin kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Tapi aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum, aku bisa melihatmu dari atas. Alcest~_

Setelah membaca surat itu Neyn benar-benar menangis berlinangan air mata. Esok harinya ia bersama Haro menuju Makam Alcest. Dan menaruh bunga dan mendoakan agar selamat dialam sana.

7 Tahun berlalu. Di rumah sakit Pusat…..

"Hosh…Hosh…Dimana? Dimana anakku?"

"Silahkan masuk, proses melahirkanya berjalan lancar… anak anda ada dikasur sebelah situ…" jawab salah seorang suster.

"Woahhhhh…anak laki-laki sehat,"

"Gendong ke sini Haro…" suruh Neyn

"Lucunya…mau kamu beri nama sapa?" Tanya Haro

"Alcest…bagus kan?" Tanya Neyn dengan senyum manis

"Ia…nama yang bagus…"

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Sori kalau masih banyak tulisan yang salah karena **** Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan (hehuehuehueh) *Dibunuh rame-rame***

**AN :**

**Trident = tombak bermata trisula**

**Elemen pein = Elemen gelap yang berwarna kemerahan**

**RFR :**

**Silvermoonarisato : Yang pasti bukan Yan Lu XD**

**PyroMystic : Bingung konflik antara LX sama DA jadinya dibuat gitu aja deh :D**

**Baghost : Kurang ya Cuma 1 cewe nya (Wang Yuanji )**

**Meganium1412 : jgn sampe SSxZH(ui)… untuk element Zhong Hui (Gelap), Sima Zhao (Netral), Sima Shi ( Pain(ngarang), Jiang Wei (Angin+api), Xiahou Ba(Petir), Lu Xun (Api), Zhuge Dan( Petir + angin), Sima Yi (Gelap), Guo Hai(Gelap), dan Deng Ai (Fisik)**

**Thx buat smuanya dengan begitu Fict ini dinyatakan SELESAI! \\(^o^)/**


End file.
